odnowicielfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Trudne Sprawy
Poznań. Tu mieszka 25-letnia Joanna Wiza z rodzicami. Niedawno znalazła sobie chłopaka. Jest nim tajemniczy detektyw, który parę dni wcześniej w tajemniczych okolicznościach stracił pomocnicę. Pomocnica, Hermiona Łasica, zginęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Tymczasem, Sylwia postanowiła się dokształcić i wybrała się do liceum. To jej pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Przybyła teraz na stołówkę, by coś zjeść w spokoju. Joanna (wywiad): To przerażające. Tatuś zabronił mi wziąć siebie ze sobą, aby mi zrobił jajo na twardo! Zaraz się rozpłaczę! Jakieś dziecko obok do matki: Pewnikym tyn dżym smakuje wybornie. O, ja smaruj. Cołkõ sznitã smaruj, mamo. Smaruj tyn szajs! Joanna: Och, nie! A ta to co? Mogła se matkę wziąć?!!! To niesprawiedliwe! O, już dzwonek wybił. Muszę iść do klasy! W klasie spotkała przystojnego Baryma, którego wzrok onieśmielał wszystkie dziewoje w sali, w tym Katarzynę W. - nauczycielkę WDŻ. Barym puścił jej oczko, po czym rozpuścił swą grzywę niczym koń i zaczął mruczeć. Po chwili na Joanne spojrzał Sherlock zza okna. Sherlock: Joanno, nie bądź niegrzeczna! Jak mogłaś mnie zdradzić?! Joanna: Przepraszam Sherlocku, to było złe! Wybacz mi! Sherlock: Dobrze, ale tylko dlatego że robisz najlepsze jaja na twardo na świecie! Sherlock odszedł, a wtedy do Joanny podszedł Barym Barym: Witaj, Joanno. Jesteś dziś śliczna. Wrzuciłaś dziś już jakieś jajo na twardo? Joanna: Czy wrzuciłam...? Nie rozumiem pytania. Katarzyna W.: Do ławek, nieznośni. Barym, jak tak lubisz nową koleżankę Joannę Wizę, to ją zaproś na lody albo do kina, a nie na lekcji... Joanna: Do lodziarni! (szeptem do siebie) Katarzyna W.: A teraz wyciągamy karteczki. Joanna: Mam mieszane uczucia! Barym wysyła liścik Joannie z treścią: Lodziarnia, ul. Hetmańskiego 12, Dzisiaj, 16:00, Szaleństwo z lodziarzem. Joanna: Kocham cię!!! Będziemy filtrować z lodziarzem? Katarzyna W. wyrzuciła uczennicę przez okno na "zbity pysk". Katarzyna W.: A to za darcie papy na lekcji! Joanna: Ja nic nie zrobiłam! Zaraz się rozpłaczę! Ała! Auć! Jak mnie głowa boli Barym: ASIUUU! ASIUUUUUUU! Jak pani mogła? Katarzyna W bierze też Baryma i też wyrzuca Joanna: Mamy problem do kwadratu Barym: To jak, dziś w lodziarni? Joanna: Tak, chcę polizać śmietankowego loda Barym: Masz to jak w banku, kochana. Joanna postanowiła wrócić do domu, na Szpitalną 8. Ojciec: (gada przez telefon z panem Wiechem) Jak to średnia krajowa się zniżyła? Nie będę miał za co przedłużyć konta premium na...! Do mieszkania wbija Joanna. Joanna: Tyłeczek mnie boli, tato! Nauczycielka lekcji znanej jako wychowanie do życia w rodzinie wyrzuciła mnie przez okno! Zaraz się porzygam... Ojciec: Musiałaś coś naskrobać. Nie będzie więcej jaj na twardo. Joanna: NIEEEEEEEE! Joanna: Ale głowa też mnie boli! Ojciec: Jak głowa boli, to dupa rośnie. Nie ma dziś jaj. Joanna: Ojojojojoj! Joanna poszła do lodziarni, zamówiła banana i zaczęła go gryźć i żuć. Dostała również lody śmietankowe, które zaczęła lizać. Joanna: Ale smaczne! Tryskam radością! Do stolika dosiadł się Barym. Trzyma Joannę za rękę. Barym: To ja. Zrobię ci dziś to jajo na twardo. Nagle zza okna wylatuje Sherlock Jak, rozbijając przy tym szybę... Sherlock: Joasiu, ty i ten człowiek! Zdradziłaś mnie! To było niegrzeczne! Joanna: Przeprasam, Sherlock Jak Sherlock: Na ile procent mnie lubisz? Joanna: Na dużo. Sherlock: Podaj liczbę Joanna: 98% Sherlock: Yyyyy! Nie lubisz mnie?!?! Joanna: Nie, pomyliłam się. Lubię cię na 100% Sherlocku Jaku! Sherlock: No to wybierz któregoś z nas. Teraz. Musisz wybrać. Joanna (wywiad): Dwóch mężczyzn obok mnie! Mrau! Ostatnio byłam tak rozchwytywana w tramwaju, kiedy kanary mnie złapali, gdy nie miałam biletu. To było przerażające. Barym: No, wybieraj. Ja byle komu jaj na twardo robić nie będę! A wiesz, że gadasz z człowiekiem, który w zeszłą Wielkanoc jadł jajo na twardo! Joanna: To będzie trudna misja. Wybór między Barymem a Sherlockiem Jakiem. Joanna (wywiad): Barym jest seksowny i chce mi zrobić jajo na twardo, ale nie ma do tego powołania. Natomiast Sherlock... codziennie robię z nim nowe misje (najczęściej w Realu i Kings Cross Marcelin). I umie dobrze robić i gotować jaja na twardo. Joanna: Wybieram pana Wiecha. 10:50Cartoons23Sherlock: A kto to? Joanna: To pan Wichu Barym: ALE KIM JEST? Joanna: Człowiekiem Barym: Joasiu, ale ja cię kocham, bezgranicznie! Przejedź się ze mną na kucyku. Mam w domu Applejack. Odnalazłem ją specjalnie dla ciebie Joanna: Barusiu, to takie słodkie Joanna: Muszę to przemyśleć... jutro się widzimy, kochani! Tata mnie wygania! Sherlock: Przecież tu nie ma jej ojca, wtf? Następnego dnia Joanna ponownie udała się do szkoły. Trwa godzina wychowawcza. Wychowawczyni: Joanna Wiza. Nieobecność wczoraj na dwóch lekcjach. Co się stało? Joanna: Przepraszam za zwłokę... Wychowawczyni: Słyszałam o twoim zachowaniu na lekcji wdż. To karygodne. Joanna: Co się dzieje w szkole? Nawet nauczyciele nie zaczęli mnie darzyć sympatią od wczoraj, ale... jeszcze zaczną darzyć. Wychowawczyni: Ech. Zaczniemy teraz fizykę. Do odpowiedzi przyjdzie... Joanna Wiza. Joanna: Och! Wychowawczyni: I zasada dynamiki Newtona. Joanna: Jeśli na każde ciało lubiące jajo na twardo działa ciało, które lubi grać w Barber Shop, jest galerianką i mieszka w Poznaniu, to tym kimś jestem ja. Wychowawczyni: Siadaj, jedynka. Joanna: Ojojojojojojoj!!!... Zaczyna się lekcja języka polskiego z Adamem Mickiewiczem. Adam Mickiewicz: Witajże dziewojo z Malty wzięta, Boś ty poczęta materac przeziębła na tym lichym gronie. Pozbyłaś się go, jak mogłaś, upiorze?! Gandalf Grafitowy: Jezu, nie ta czasoprzestrzeń i wymiar. Adam Mickiewicz: Czarnoksiężniku dziadziowaty, na skutek nie zbadane twe losy są. Albowiem skąd się znalazłem na Malcie w osłonie tego lica? Jako żem jest poeta jak Żuraw polecę Joannie chłopa marzeń jej! Joanna: To wiersz o mnie! Och! Zaraz się rozpłaczę! Pijana Mysz: Łoj dana, łoj dana, a teraz idziemy na jednego! A teraz idziemy wódę chlać! Joanna: Przez Pijaną Mysz zaraz zwymiotuję. Barym: Uratuję cię! Barym pocałował Sylwię starając się uniemożliwić jej wymioty. Gdy w końcu przeszły Aśce mdłości... Joanna: Barym, całujesz tak cudownie. To był mój pierwszy pocałunek! Barym: To znaczy, że mnie wybierzesz? Joanna: Ojojojoj! Mam mieszane uczucia. Jeszcze nie podjęłam decyzji Barym: Ale ja dziś chcę cię przewieść na Applejack. Pojedziemy do Staszicy 6 na mojej pięknej kolorowej klaczy. Zgadzasz się? Joanna: Staszica 6?!!! Och, kamienico ma!!! Zabierzesz mnie do domkowego nieba? To wspaniale! Wybieram cię, Barymie, przyszły małżonku! Szkoda tylko, że dwa dni temu mój komputer się zawiesił, a po drugie klapa po pierwszym poziomie gry Barber Shop. Barym: Taka była umowa. Ty ją bierz. Macie podobne zainteresowania. Kletus: Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. W kamienicy na Staszica 6... Joanna wchodzi do mieszkania i zastaje Kletusa w różowych galotach koronkowych stringach. Joanna: Ojojojoj! Mam takie same! Rodzice mi kupili! Tryskam radością! Barym: Ja też takie mam. Joanna: To świetnie. Może razem pobrykamy jako stringowe bliźniaki?! Musisz je włożyć podczas przygotowywania kolejnego jaja. Barym: Dobrze, włożę je. Moje są tylko bardziej różowe i jest na nich naszyty kucyk z My Little Pony. Joanna: Och! To świetnie! Barym: A więc, są oczojebne. To naprawdę cudowne. Joanna: Z pewnością! Ale najpierw... Kletus: Co?! Joanna: Muszę powspominać mą kamienicę. Jest cudowna. Staszico 6, witaj znowu, moja dobra przyjaciółko... Nagle pojawia się duch Hermiony. Hermiona: Och, to ty, ladacznico... Joanna: Hermionko, żyjesz!!! Hermiona: Duchę jestę. Duchy w ruderach mieszkają. Takiej jak tu, o. Szkoda tylko, że ty doprowadziłaś do mej śmierci... Joanna: Hermiono, nie bądź niegrzeczna! Kletus: Hermiona?!??! To ty? Smaczna byłaś. Hermiona: Coś ty mi zrobiła? Szydzą teraz ze mnie, ty gnido pioruńska! Kletus: Dołącz się do zabawy! Zrobimy czworokącik! Cała czwórka słyszy dziwny szept: *three letters back*... Joanna: Aaaa, duch Staszicy! Barym: Że co? Joanna: Tu straszy! Mam mieszane uczucia. Znów słychać dźwięk Joanna; Zaraz się rozpłaczę Barym: Nie martw się, obronię cię mieszem Wyciąga plastikowy, różowy miecz z wizerunkami kucyków Joanna: Oh, mój dzielny wybawco, dalej, pokonaj ich, uda ci się! Opisz nam swoje poczynania podczas walki, a ja odpowiednio zareaguję! Barym: Muszę tylko wyjąć mój miecz z pochwy... Joanna: Barymie, nie bądź niegrzeczny!!! A tak swoją drogą, duchu Staszica, nie wiem, jaki zawód wykonywałeś, ale jeśli byłeś malarzem, to wiedz, że ciekawi mnie historia sztuki... Joanna (wywiad): Zmiany w mojej byłej kamienicy... Uda mi się pozbyć przeraźliwego ducha? Przekonamy się! Piramidzia: Jestem piramidzią i nie lubię historii sztuki! Joanna: Giń poczwaro nieczysta! Ty, ty... PROBLEMATYKU TY! Opowiem ci swój sen. Wiesz? O takim problematyku, co sobie hasał na łące i się pasał. Piramidzia: Mam gdzieś twój sen Joanna: Nie bądź niegrzeczna! Spójrz, to mój chłopak, nazywa się Barym i kocha kolorowe kucyki i zabierze mnie na przejażdżkę na Applejack i zrobi mi jaja. Joanna: Mam już dość twojej gadki o tych kucykach. Miały być jaja na twardo, miały być pierożki z Reala, miały być zakupy w Biedronce i oddanie pieniędzy liderowi LTE oraz spotkanie z klientem Gumtree. A tu co? Nic! Figa z makiem! Idę stąd i zaraz się rozpłaczę! Joanna Wiza opuściła Baryma. Barym: Poczekaj, ukochana! Przychodzi Adam Mickiewicz. Adam: Nie tak się postępuje z niewiastą... Barym: Cicho bądź! Adam (wywiad): Za moich czasów było chędogo, a teraz!... Barym: A idź pan w pizdu. Adam: Nie bądź niegrzeczny, panie Klejnocie Kucykowy. Joanna: Kochani! Nie martwcie cię! Dla każdego z was znajdzie się miejsce! Joanna (wywiad): Naprawdę, nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić w tej sytuacji. Cały czas myślałam tylko "Ojojojojoj!". Aż żałowałam, że nie poszłam na ten casting do Top Model. Od tej pory tylko o tym myślę... Barym: Adamie, to co mam robić? Adam: Jaśnie panie, mam rozwiązanie. Barym: Jakie? Może podaruje jej moje różowe majtki z Applejack? Trochę już śmierdzą, ale nie wypominam im tego, bo ważna jest magia przyjaźni. Kocham moje majteczki i wszystko na świecie, bo tak każe magia przyjaźni. Adasiu, oglądałeś może My Little Pony? Adam: O czymś ty prawisz? Barym: O potędze przyjaźni. Joanna ulotniła się w tym czasie. Joanna (wywiad): Ulotniłam się w tym czasie. Adam: Patrz, chłopcze, ulotniła się! Tymczasem na Szpitalnej 8... Ojciec: Do nauki, Joanno Joanna: Nie będę się uczyć! Ojciec: Co?! Dostaniesz pasem! Nie będzie jaj na twardo! Joanna: Skończ. Nie działa już na mnie ta twoja głupia gadka. Jutro w Poznaniu jest casting do Mam Talent. Pokażę im swe umiejętności... Nagle do domu przyjaźni przychodzi Adam Mickiewicz Adam: Witojcie mieszkańcy tej kamienicyji. Ojciec: Czego?! Adam: Jajka złego. Joanna: Tatulku! Tatulku! To ten pan, co o mnie wiersze prawi! Joanna (wywiad): Dobrze, że przyszedł. Zrobię mu herbatkę, a później jaja. Świnia Napoleon w tym czasie wlazł po drabinie i narysował swój tyłek na ścianie Joanny, po czym wyskoczył jak Spajder Chrum i Harry Pierdek razem wzięci. Joanna weszła do pokoju. Joanna: Adasiu! To jest cudowne! Interesuje mnie historia sztuki! Adam: Och, to niesamowite dziewojo! Cieszę się, że panny z młodego pokolenia, takiego jak twoje interesują się sztuką! Zakładam, że najbardziej lubisz literaturę! Joanna: Och, tak! Prowadzę nawet własny internetowy pamiętnik! Dawno w nim nie pisałam ale... jeszcze napiszę. Adam: Mi możesz powierzyć swoje wszystkie sekrety. Joanna: No, widzisz ostatnio wybieram się do programu, by pokazać tam swoje niezwykłe umiejętności! Rozmowę podsłuchał Ojciec. Ojciec (wywiad): Nie mogę pozwolić na to! Zapobiegnę temu! Ojciec pobiegł do Biedronki. Tym razem to on wykonał misję. Wykupił wszystkie przedmioty niezbędne do zrobienia jaj na twardo. Nie umknęło to uwadze Sherlocka Jaka. Sherlock: Kupuje pan specyfiki do jaj? Ojciec: Tak, a co??? Sherlock: Aaaa, nic. Tylko że Sylwia to moja jajcarka! Ojciec: Zgłupiał pan? Ja też mam potrzeby....Yyyy, to znaczy ona! Ona ma potrzeby jedzenia nabiału. Sherlock: Jakiego nabiału? Z resztą nieważne. Nie mogę oczekiwać od pana inteligencji skoro wybiera pan takie specyfiki do jaj Ojciec: Te są najlepsze. Jaja z nich są dobre i smakują Asi Sherlock: Chłopie, nic o niej nie wiesz. Ona jest moja! Następnego dnia Joasia wybrała się na casting z Adamem Mickiewiczem. Adam: A zatem ja przygotuję ci rymy, które przedstawisz słynnym jury, zaskoczysz ich swą cnością, i to jest fakt... Nic ciebie nie przyćmi. Joanna: Rymy? Nie wierz w popularność rymów! Skakanie będzie. Adam: Co powiadasz?... Joanna: Będę skakać. I narysuję im koło. Tym właśnie zabłysnę. Przychodzi nagle jej ojciec z matką. Mama: Do mycia! Adam: Dziewojo! Pokaż swój talent jury! Mama: Do mycia! Rozbieraj się! Joanna weszła na scenę i zaczęła rymować, po czym się rozbierać i skakać. Na scenę wbiegł Kletus w gaciach i zaczął śpiewać do Joanny OOOOOO SOOOOOLLLLEEE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIO! Po czym zaczął kręcić tyłkiem. Joanna: Też lubię tańczyć! A najbardziej do przebojów disco polo! Włączcie Strażak Sam INTRO PL! Niestety nikt nie spełnił prośby Joanny. Joanna (wywiad): Co za bezczelność! Mój występ tak dobrze się udał. No i do kwadratu... Musiałam improwizować! Joanna: Poudawać wam ducha Hermiony? Nie czekając na odpowiedź Joanna zaczęła to robić. Joanna: UUUUUUUUU! Krzyczała, oblewając się ketchupem Tortex. Nagle publiczność zamilkła. Joanna próbowała powiedzieć coś śmiesznego, ale to i tak nie przynosiło większych efektów. Wszyscy zastygli bez ruchu, oprócz Kletusa, którego chroniła jego Różowa, Męska Bielizna Koronkowa. Wtem na sali zjawił się Sherlock, Ojciec, Juruś i Duch łasicy. Ojciec: Och, nie! Nie zdołałem zapobiec tragedii! I po co ja wydałem wszystkie pieniądze na olej w biedronce? Sherlock: Joanno, mam przykrą wiadomość. Od teraz nie jesteś już Niebieskooką Agentką do Zadań Specjalnych. Jesteś tylko Agentką do Zadań Specjalnych. Joanna: Ojojojojoj! Sherlock: Moja decyzja jest nieodwołalna Joanna: Prosżę, wybacz mi! Sherlock: Nie Joanna: Przepraszam Cię! Byłam niegrzeczna! Sherlock: Nie Joanna: Jeśli mi wybaczysz, zrobię ci wieczorem jajo i to na bardzo twardo. Sherlock: Oh do tego i tamtego! Niech będzie! Wybaczam ci! Jury: Nigdy nie widzieliśmy takiego komizmu. Joanno, przechodzisz dalej wraz z przyjaciółmi Joanna: Dziękuję i papa kochani! Jury: Żart! Joanna: Że co? Jury: Naprawdę myślałaś, że cię weźmiemy? Masz zero kreatywności, niczym się nie wyróżniasz. Joanna: Och, wy... wy... problematycy!!! BUUU! Problematyk mówi buuu! Joanna (wywiad): Poszukam szczęścia w castingu na Top Model: Zostań modelką! Ojciec: Do szkoły już! Lekcje trwają. Mama: My ci usprawiedliwienia pisać nie będziemy. I umyj się, bo wyglądasz jak fleja! Joanna: Żegnajcie, rodzino! Zostanę top modelką! Będę miała kontrakt z agencją NEXT warty 100 tysięcy dolarów. Gdybym miała 100 tysięcy dolarów mogłabym kupić tyle jaj na twardo, żeby mi na całe życie starczyło, hi! Joanna znika. Wtem zjawia się na castingu do Tap Madl. Joanna idzie ulicą. Podchodzi do niej Pan Tadeusz i Józef Piłsudski. Józek: Powstanie będzie! Nadchodzi Tusk ze swoją zgrają świń z przywódcą Napoleonem! Tadek: Jo żem księdza Robaka ostatnio widział i on wie wszystko. Jest jak Gandalf. Będzie powstanie. A ty będziesz naszą wybawczynią, Agentko. Joanna: Jestem Niebieskooką Agentką do Zadań Specjalnych. Na ulicy jedzie sobie czołg. Wychyla się z niego Kaczyński. Kaczyński: Mam pozwolenie. Jadę na Tuska! (wreebbeaniwnfawe) Nagle przed czołgiem zjawia się Adolf. Adolf: Stop! Nein! Blood Ente! Kaczyński: Co? Jedynie Kletus rozumie co mówi jego rodak. Matthew: Czyżby Translator? Adolf: Rufus hat den groove! Nagle w miejscu akcji zjawiają się naziśći. Joanna: Ojojojoj! Kolejni Problematycy... Sherlock: Nie martw się moja cudownie jaja robiąca kobitko, ja cię obronie własnym ciałem Joanna: Ach, mój romantyku! Masz piękne ciało! I kocham te twoje duże cycki jak u krowy Sherlock całuje Joannę. Wszyscy w pobliżu są obrzydzeni. Joanna: To był całus który zapieczętował nas na nowej drodze życia, kochani! Joanna (wywiad): Wreszcie mam wymarzonego chłopaka, jest świetny i ma duże cycki i małe, słodkie różki. Uwielbiam u niego te części ciała, choć nie tylko je. Joanna (wywiad): Nie zmienia to faktu, że nadal chcę zostać sławną, kobietą sukcesu. Muszę znaleźć się na castingu! Dżoana Krupa: Jesteście gotowe. naprawdę pokazać, że chcecie to? Joanna: Jestem, jestem! Krupa: Tap Madl! Tap Madl! Hu-hu! Zaczynamy! Piróg: Jak ci na imię? Joanna: Mam na imię Joanna Wiza. Poznań, Szpitalna 8. Kiedyś mieszkałam na Szpitalnej 6, lecz mnie i moich rodziców eksmitowano. Myślałam, że komornik pomylił adres! Piróg: No cóż, to historia z pewnością bardzo ciekawa, lecz w tym czasie musimy pokazać się jury... Dżoana Krupa: A teraz przyjdzie do nas... Joanna Wiza. Zapraszamy! Joanna Wiza: Witam szanownych jury! Krupa: Wiesz po co tu jesteś? Now szukamy the new kandydatek. Wiza: Wiem. Marcin Tyszka: No, opowiedz coś o sobie... Wiza: Jestem Joanna Wiza. Poznań, Szpitalna 8. Kiedyś mieszkałam na Staszica 6. (pojawia się retrospekcja) Lubię przesiadywanie w herbaciarniach i lodziarniach. Interesuję się jajonatwardologią. Ukończyłam gospodarkę przestrzenną. Można by powiedzieć, że jestem galerianką, gdyż zajmuję się także galeriami. Krupa: Ubierz się w strój kąpielowy, kochana! Joanna zakłada strój kąpielowy: Ależ ja seksowna! Sherlock ją podgląda. Sherlock: Chodź! Podoimy sobie! W tym momencie wleciała Świnia Napoleon kręcąc się na boki. Napoleon: Mam rozkaz od pana Świtlera o waszym powstaniu. Joanna: Ojojojoj! Napoleon kradnie Joannę i mówi: To za udział w Powstaniu! Joanna: Wy problematycy! Zaraz się rozpłaczę! Wychodzi Piłsudski z karabinem maszynowym, Pan Tadeusz z kataną niczym samuraj i Kaczyński w czołgu. Świtler: Achtung! Polnisch Rolenmachen machen some nicht gut :< Kletus: Przyłączam się do pana Achtunga! Argus: Ja! Kaczyński: Mamy waszego zdrajcę. Wszystko nam powiedział. Niemieccy 'żołnierze': ŁUFUS?! Joanna: Puśćcie mnie wolno, uratujcie. A nie o jakiegoś Rufusa się martwicie. Bo nikt nie otrzyma ode mnie jaja na twardo! Argus: Fosz Forevah! Joanosch: Tu ni du pumyśliniaś! Adolf i jego naziści: A w głębokim poważaniu mamy jaja na twardo! Już nasi przodkowie za krótko je gotowali. A wiesz co się stanie jeśli za krótko gotuje się jajo na twardo?! Odpowiedź jest prosta. Wyjdzie na miękko. Janosh: Oooohhh! Adolf: Co? Wszyscy: Jajco! Kaczyński: Ależ Ty mówisz po niemiecku! Matthew: Czyżby Translator? Adolf: Och, nie! Odkryliście mój mroczny top sikret! Kaczyński: :O Jeszcze po angielsku! Matthew: Czyżby translator? Nagle do akcji wkracza drinking bear. Wszyscy zdrajcy zostają upchnięci do szafy Wacka. Goal: Szafazamała. Joanna: Ojojojojojoj! Czy nie możemy się razem pogodzić? Może poliżmy sobie lody? Śmietankowe. Kto jest za? Nikt się nie odzywa Joanna: Nie bądźcie niegrzeczni! Zaraz się rozpłaczę Wszyscy się zaczęli śmiać Joanna: Jesteśli źli ludzie. Waszych jaj na pewno nie wezmę do ust! Krupa: To było świetne! Przedstawiłaś nam swoją historię. Jestem wzruszona. Pokazujesz to, jaką jesteś naprawdę, nie udajesz tego, kim jesteś. Chcę, żebyś tu była, Joasiu! Marcin Tyszka: Dafuq? Krupa: Na ciebie czekałam! A teraz zmykaj, bo się rozmyślę... Joanna Wiza przybiega do Piróga. Wiza: Dostałam się, dostałam się! Pieprzyć szkołę, teraz to ja pokażę tej nauczycielce WDŻeta na co mnie stać! Lodziarzu, pozdrawiam cię! Joanna (wywiad): Dziś wyjątkowy dzień. Pozdrowienie lodziarza zza kamery TVNu. Następnego dnia Joanna poszła do szkoły zaszpanować faktem, że została wybrana na castingu i że za tydzień pojedzie do Warszawy kręcić 1 odcinek Tap Madl. Barym: Zostawisz mnie! Och, dla wielkiej kariery! Wychowawczyni: Sława jej w głowie... a zadania domowego to odrobić ni ma komu! Wiza: Proszę pani, co dostałam z poprzedniej klasówki? Wychowawczyni: Jedyneczkę. Joanna: Och, niech pani nie będzie niegrzeczna! Swoją drogą żegnam was, ludzie! Rozpoczynam wielką karierę! (skacze przez okno) Jakaś dziewczyna: Widzisz? Teraz sama skoczyła, już nie potrzebowała pomocy naszej nauczycielki wudeżeta. Barym: Joanno..! Przed szkołą czekała na nią karoca z dwoma końmi, na których siedział Sherlock i Kletus. Joanna: Och! To dla mnie? Jakże miło! Piłsudski podjeżdża doń na koniu szkarłatnym pod karocę. Piłsudski: Pani Joanno! Jak pani może zdradzać Polskę dla takiego gówna? Jak pani sobie to wyobraża? Joanna: Jestem sławna, problematyku. Podjeżdża nań Pan Tadeusz. Tadek: Zostaw ją, albowiem rozumy jej uciekły. Mickiewicz: Dziewczyna wtem weszła do karocy, zmysły postradała, bo w top madl czekała ją chwała i sława. Nie walczy ona o naród nasz, Polskę, mą ojczyznę. Panie Tadeuszu! Polej pan, panie milordzie, bo zaraz się porzygam tą całą sytuacją. Joanna: Przez pana Mickiewicza zaraz zwymiotuję! A! I zamówiłam sobie malarza! Jan Matejko: Siema. Joanna: Maluj, pan! Jan Matejko namalował ją w mgnieniu oka. Wyszło arcydzieło. Kazimierz Wielki: No sorry, stary jegomościu. Mnie żeś tak pięknie nie namalował. Jak pan wać mógł? Jungingen: Dołączam do zapytania. Wtrąca się Cześnik: Mocium panie. Tymczasem u Ojca. Ojciec (wywiad): Zaczynam podejrzewać Sherlocka. Myślę, że on nie jest Jakiem. On jest Krową! Ojciec idzie ulicą. Staje przed ścianą, a przed nim otwiera się tajne przejście. Okazuje się, że Ojciec jest ninją. Ojciec: Dorwę tą krowę, jaka czy czym tam jest. Ochronię moją córeczkę przed nim. To moja jajcarka, a nie jego. Ojciec (wywiad again): Nadaję sobie ksywkę Ninjajo. Zdemaskuję Sherlocka a po wszystkim dostanę od Asi w podzięce kolejnego smakowitego śmietankowego loda. Tymczasem Joanna przybyła nakręcić nowy odcinek Top Model. Dżoana: Witajcie, moje drogie. Przed wami pierwsze zadanie. Zaraz potem zobaczymy, jak prezentuje się wasza kwatera! Joanna (wywiad): Och. Tak mi serce biło! ŁUPTUP OCH ACH, ŁUPTUP OCH ACH! Tak mi biło!!!... Dżoana: Najpierw sesja zdjęciowa pod siedzibą Samosi.pl Marcin Tyszka: Wiza Joanna. Włosy... rozplatane. To nie przedszkole. Dżoana: Masz książkę? Joanna: Jaką książkę? Marcin Tyszka: Dziękuję, nie masz książki... do widzenia. Joanna: Tu możemy zrobić zdjęcia! Przepytacie mnie! Moja biografia, moja persona! Marcin Tyszka: ASIU, PROSZĘ CIĘ, WYJDŹ. •Joanna (wywiad): Chciałabym cofnąć czas i zjeść jajo na twardo... Sherlock włazi w koronkowej bieliźnie męskiej Kletusa i zaczyna tańczyć na rurze. Joanna: Och, ty niegrzeczny! Sherlock: Jestem sexy. Gouomp: Ghru! :3 Rufus: Obczaj moje bity, babciu. Obczaj moje bity, babciu, joł. Kto lepsiejszy niż dziobak w hibernacji? Kto kopie tyłki w każdej sytuacji? Do kogo laski wrzeszczą i mdleją? Koleś - orkiestra, z niego nie poleją. To Rufus! Joł, joł. Rufus! Kto swym stylem zaskakuje, kto kozactwem emanuje, kto lachory bajeruje, kto imprezę dziś przejmuje? Kto się nie boi demoniej kaki? Kto do Elizjum jedzie dla draki? Rufus! Joł, joł. Rufus! Wtem do sali wpada Ojciec. Ojciec: Odkryłem twoje prawdziwe ja! Jesteś krową! Sherlock: Ojojojojoj! Joanna postanowiła tymczasem odnieść sukces ze względu na wcześniejszą porażkę. Joanna (wywiad): Jeszcze raz to inaczej wszystko rozegrać... Nie wiem, cokolwiek... Wszystko, nie wiem, przepadło! Koleżanka Margherita: Co ty robisz? Co tam się ukrywasz? Joanna: Maluję się. Koleżanka Margherita: Co? Zmyj to! Startujemy sprawiedliwie. Joanna (wywiad): Ja nie chcę im zaszkodzić, tylko sobie pomóc... Koleżanka Tamara (wywiad): Ona jest jakaś nienormalna. Zresztą wciąż żre. Ledwośmy się spotkały wszystkie, a ona już do Biedronki polazła po rosyjską musztardę i pierogi z mięsem. Oczywiście z nami się nie podzieliła! Dariusz: Może wineczko i kąpanko? Betka: A może mięsnego jeża? Hitler: Ja, ja! Klocuch12: Dzisiaj pogramy w Szlendera. Gronkh: Wir spielen in Szlendah! Ja! Kiwacz i Mrugacz: DAFAQ. Joanna: Co to ma być?! Chaos ? Mają być tu postacie zamieszane tylko w Trudne Sprawy! Żadnych Gandalfów! Gandalf G.: A wiesz co leży na ulicy? Na ulicy leży...asfalt. Dżoana: Joanno, z kim ty tam rozmawiasz...? Dalej, chodźcie, dziewczynki moje! Katarzyna Sokołowska: Teraz macie takie zadanie, aby przygotować się na wybieg. Jednak na wybiegu musicie same przygotować sobie kreacje! Marcin Tyszka: Pomoże wam w tym słynny projektant mody. Będziecie mu udzielały wskazówek, jaki strój ma dla was wykonać Dawid Woliński: Ale stop. Joasiu, co ty robisz? Jesteś tutaj czy cię nie ma? Joanna: Słucham? Jestem, no! Dawid: Myślisz o niebieskich migdałach, to widać. Skoncentruj się. Musisz mieć twarz neutralną oraz zdeterminowaną. Dyscypliny trochę. Joanna: Ale dlaczego się czepiacie takich detali? Reszta modelek: (śmiech) Marcin: No cóż. Przesadzone twe nadzieje, podłoga się pod tobą chwieje. Do roboty! Uczestniczki programu ruszyły do projektantów. Joannie Wizie przydzielono Łukasza Markowicza. Łukasz: Opowiedz mi o sobie, co lubisz, jakiej muzyki słuchasz, jak się ubierasz na co dzień... Joanna: Lubię jaja na twardo Łukasz: No chyba jaja se robisz... Na scenę Top Madl wjeżdża Kaczyński w czołgu, Napoleon Bonaparte i Pan Tadeusz na koniu siedzieli i Piłsudski wraz z Matejkiem na rakiecie se lecieli. Joanna lecieła na komarze, którego zgniotła swą wagą ciężką. Joanna: Onwards Aoshima! Mabel: Spier***, to mój tekst. Dipper: Co ty pier***? Stanek: Olaboga! Ja się wykończę, kurduple, wy pioruńskie. Rufus: Ja już nic nie rozumiem. Kletus: Idę se z jajkiem w rurze się toczyć. Nagle przez ścianę wbija się DRUŻYNA CZAT z łomami na jajach na twardo i robią zamieszanie. Gouomp: Ghru! To za głupotę! Ciastkoo: To za rozkazywanie. Cartoons: To za złe edycje. Marcy: To za brak współczucia! Lollipopik: Zgiń, przepadnij poczwaro nieczysta!